I Am Home
by EvieWhite
Summary: A happy little story about Misty and Cordelia, and their growing tribe.


**AN: After writing so many sad chapters I needed something light and fluffy to make me smile. So here is just some adorable Foxxay family. Let's just pretend that Misty came back from hell in time and nothing hurts, okay? Please let me know what you think!**

**Obligatory disclaimer: I do not own American horror story or any of its characters. Believe me, if I did Foxxay would have had a happy ending. **

**Misty's POV**

It's crazy how much can change in a year. Cordelia is Supreme, the academy has more students than ever, and I found my tribe. Miss Cordelia, with her shining, honey colored eyes and beautiful soul, has me under her spell. I knew from the moment I saw her that she was special, she just had to see it too.

I'm insanely in love with Delia and everything that she is. Every little piece of her fits so perfectly with all my broken pieces. She completes me.

For reasons that I can't fathom Cordelia loves me back. The first thing she did when I returned from hell just in time was kiss me passionately, and whisper that she loves me over and over again.

Every day I get to spend with her is precious. I cherish every moment.

After a whole year of love and happiness we decided to add to our little tribe. Cordelia has always wanted children, and I want to give her everything I can. Babies are cute and all, but the idea of having one of my own never really appealed to me until Cordelia came along. As the Supreme, Delia's health has improved tremendously. Hand in hand, we went to the doctor and found out that she was in perfect condition to get pregnant.

So with a little piece of me, a little piece of her, and a lot of magic, Cordelia conceived our child, our baby girl.

The tiny life inside her is healthy, and growing quickly. It's been almost six months and our baby kicks like crazy. I can't get enough of feeling her little hands and feet through Cordelia's skin. Cordelia is thankfully over her morning sickness, and now she has the strangest cravings for watermelon and peanut butter.

Our child isn't even born yet and I already love her with my whole heart.

"Misty?"

"Hmm?" Delia's sweet voice pulls me from my thoughts. My love and I are lounging about in the greenhouse on one of her rare days off. I encourage her to take off more and let Zoe and Queenie run things for a bit while she rests, but she's dedicated to the academy and stubborn as all hell. I love her for it. "What is it darlin?"

"I think I thought of a good name for our little miracle." She smiles happily and rubs she swollen stomach. I kneel in front of the chair that she is sitting in and kiss both of her hands then her belly.

"Lets hear it."

"Don't laugh, okay? I was thinking that we could name her after the two women who guided us and were always there for us…Myrtle Snow and Stevie Nicks."

"Myrtle Stevie…" I say softly. Placing my palm on Cordelia's baby bump, I can feel our daughter moving about and it makes my heart swell. "I think it's perfect Delia. She seems to like it."

Cordelia chuckles happily and leans down to kiss me. I smile with her lips against mine. I'm so happy with my little growing tribe. Sitting with my face close to Cordelia's belly, I begin to sing the Stevie Nicks music, which has been playing in the background, to our baby.

"Not even born yet and already a Stevie fan."

I smile brightly and talk to our little girl. "You like the music don't ya Myrtle? Of course you do, you're my daughter."

"You are going to be a wonderful mother Misty."

"You really think so?" I gaze into my Delia's beautiful honey eyes, and find pure love gazing back. She knows how scared I am to be a mom. What if our daughter hates me? What if I'm a bad parent?

"I know it. You have so much love and compassion to give our daughter. There's no way that she won't love you Misty."

Cordelia laces her fingers through mine in a show of support and love. There's nowhere in the world I would rather be than here, surrounded by beautiful plants, next to the love of my life, and playing Stevie Nicks music for our baby.

I found my tribe. I am home.

**Well I hope you guys liked it! It would be awesome if you could send me little prompts for happy Misty and Cordelia 3**


End file.
